Cloud Watching
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: Skipper and Marlene go cloud watching one day. What happens? What will be revealed? Skilene one-shot.


**Hey this is just a short one-shot cause I wanted a break from my other stories :) Anyways EnJOy!**

The sunlight was showing its wonders as the grass swayed to the rhythm of the light breeze. Marlenes heart was thumping wildly as she was next to the penguin she had a crush on for a year or two now.

She didn't know exactly when it started, it just was one day she felt ticklish and warm around him, but as the weeks went on it seemed to get worse... and more noticeable, to a couple animals at least. Like Kowalski, Rico, and Private grinned at her a couple weeks ago when Marlene had a failed attempt at flirting with Skipper. Although he didn't notice it, the others clearly did. Thats how this was planned out, her cloud watching with Skipper.

She shivered.

She remembered Skipper had a puzzled look on his face but decided to go along with her they sat there in total silence. The clouds lazily moved along, showing their shapes and Marlene eyed a certain one that looked like a heart.

_Oh now natures just teasing me_ she thought sourly but silly like.

"I wonder why the others had this idea" Skipper said breaking the silence.

"Yeah... who knows" Marlene said nervously and shrugged. Her dry throat... if the others were watching she knew that teasing would be the first thing on their mind.

"Eh, it just seems random to me" he said soothingly.

_Soothingly? Okay they told him I know they did_! Marlene almost balled her paws into fists, ready to punch a nearby tree, or one of the penguins' face for that matter.

"Are you okay?" Skipper asked "you've been acting a bit weird since we got out here."

"Yeah I'm fine" she said trying not to sound nervous "Just looking at the clouds, the park, you."

Marlene mentally smacked herself in the face.

"Yeah it is pretty nice out- wait what did you say?"

"I told you I was fine"_ please don't remember what I said_ Marlene thought and held her breath.

Skipper looked at her, deciding whether to leave it alone or press on. He didn't entirely know what she meant by_ you_ but decided it was best to shrug and continue looking up.

Marlene started to breath again and was glad he let it go. She promised herself not to do that again. The otter was also glad that he stopped looking at her, that made her feel warm and uncomfortable, a bit squirmish even.

A couple minutes went by of complete silence, nature continuing to tease Marlene through whispers and signs, until she couldn't listen to them anymore and spoke up.

"So how is your team doing, with missions and all?" she asked, that seemed neutral enough, there was no way the begging would come through that conversation. The begging of going near Skipper, to be pulled by his arm she could imagine, put her nuzzle in his feathers and smell his sweet smell...

_Shut up_ Marlene thought.

"Pretty good" He said "We haven't had many missions lately, which is good because that means everything is going smoothly but then again we do nothing but train." Awkward silence for a couple seconds appeared but dwindled so quickly it was as if it weren't there. "How about you, how are you doing?" Skipper asked.

"I'm doing good, I sill wish I could have a roommate, even though the past experiences were dreadful."

"Yeah, like Rhonda the walrus_ spy_." He emphasized on the word _spy_ and Marlene knew why.

"Sorry okay" said Marlene said slightly laughing "How was I supposed to know she was a spy? I mean she was gross but not spy-like at all."

"That's kind of the point, a spy is to not be themselves, you know, _undercover_."

Marlene was going to say something but then went quiet, "well, I guess that's true..."

The two continued talking and laughed. Marlene a couple times wanted to look into Skippers ocean blue eyes, she dared to get lost into them, filled with secrets. Maybe even they'd tell how he felt about her, but she refused, it wasn't a good idea. After a couple times of trying to get hints from Skipper she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"How close of friends do you think we are?" Marlene asked, that seemed good enough, not crossing any lines.

Skipper was hesitant "is this a trick question?" he finally said making Marlene laugh.

"No, just say the honest answer."

"I think that we are really close."

"Like Best friends?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I wish we could be more" Marlene murmered under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Marlene said quickly, this wasn't going well. _Just let it go Skipper, let it go_ she thought.

Skipper this time didn't let it go, "are you sure, come on you can tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You've been acting really weird, not just today but for a while now, is something bothering you?"

_Ugh, Why'd he have to care and be so cool_ she thought helplessly.

"No, trust me I'm totally okay, totally fine, great."

Skipper looked at her, straight into the eyes as if looking for the answer. Marlene didn't and in fact refused to look into his eyes. He started to think all of this through, as if it were a very complicated jigsaw puzzle. He remembered the penguins saying what he should look out for while cloud watching with her, she was giving the signals that they told him. He refused thinking they were crazy but now it started to make a lot of sense. He gulped quietly knowing what he had to do, considering he kind of felt the same way... okay full but he didn't want to admit it. "You sure" he said slowly.

"Yes I am absolutely positively sure, 100%, I know for a fact that I am totally fine. You don't need to worry or freak out. I am fine, peachy, or fishy if that's what penguins say, totally great. I could run a mile, healthy great-"

Marlene rambled on until she felt Skipper force his beak on his lips. She was shocked but then gave in. He let go saying "we should could watch more often."

**Did you like it? Tell me your opinions! PLeaSe REvIew! :) :D**


End file.
